Revans Rise
by irondragon217d
Summary: this tells how darth revan conquered the republic after killing malek


Darth Revan, Dark lord of the sith stood on the bridge of the flagship of his new fleet, the leviathan, which happened to be his former apprentices former flagship, he had recently given the order to invade the manaan system, the leviathan was to lead a fleet of 40 vessels, he chuckled to himself as he thought of his words to his new admiral, daala, Grand admiral Daala, an odd name he thought but her record was flawless and her battle tactics were almost as brutal as an zabraks, which was good, his words to her "admiral, im not worried about upsetting the feelings of all those fishmen when we arrive, I don't plan on speaking to them, we're to evacuate our forces on the planet then I want to flash boil the kreffing place, I want to leave it as barren as tatooine, understand?" he smiled at the stars, he paced down the catwalk a few times before an officer approached him, he stopped and said "yes, what is it?" the officer looked nervous enough to fall down dead "um, lady bastila wishes to accompany you on this trip sir, and admiral Daala wishes to report that the fleet is ready to depart, would you like me to convey a message sir?" Revan scowled, his apprentice, Darth bastila was as stubborn a woman as there ever was, he sighed "yes, tell lady bastila to join me on the leviathan, tell admiral daala that I will contact her when I wish to depart, that will be all" the officer saluted then left the bridge, revan watched him go, as he thought back to his "conversation" with his apprentice on the necessity of her presence on this trip, the two sith lords stood in the command center of the star forge, bastila turned to him" master, what if im needed and im not there to help?" she was referring to her battle meditation, he glared at her with his yellow eyes, narrowed then said "tell me, my apprentice, how many fleets do the selkath command?" bastilalooked down, crossed her arms and said "non, master but-" revan cut her off saying "ok and since we've destroyed every ship in the republic navy, from here to the core worlds, I would think taking the manaan system with 40 ships would be a simple matter correct lady bastila?" she looked at her master in resignation "yes, master, may I continue?" she turned to the prisoner kneeling before her, carth onasi, bound with laser cuffs, revan laughed, glancing at the nearly unconscious onasi "yes you may my dear" he said, kissing her deeply as he left, revan vagly wondered if his apprentice had killed onasi by now, practicing her sith lightning on him, he left the bridge of the leviathan, despite being the dark lord of the siththere were some things he had to answer to as he went to the refresher , when he was finished he went to his quarters, he entered the coordinates for admiral daalas holopad before stepping onto his own, when her image appeared, she snapped to attention, said "lord revan, were ready to depart on your orders sir" revan smiled at the admiral, a twi'lek, but a rare black skinned one, as black as the night time sky, and she had eyes as ice blue as her personality, he wondered why malek never gave her much notice. "that's wonderful news admiral, we will depart as soon as we are joined by my apprentice, is that understood?" he knew that admiral daala and lady bastila absolutely loathed each other, they were competing constantly for his favor and he loved every second of it "yes, of course my lord, may I inquire as to when she will arrive?" revan reached out to the force, feeling for bastila through their bond, he smiled, " any moment, admiral, I suggest you wait in the shuttle bay to welcome her aboard." he saw daala blink repeatedly "yes, sir, right away, my lord" revan cut the connection, felt bastilas presence in the force once again he smiled, feeling also daala, he felt her dark mood, grinned, back to bastila, his connection with her was so strong, he could almost smell her perfume, he could feel that she was anxious to join him, though he knew her battle meditation would be unnecessary, this might prove to be a valuable lesson for her, never piss off a sith lord, the selkath had insulted him with their vaunted neutrality, and he had decided that he repay the favor in classic sith fashion, destroy whatever pissed you off and everything associated with it. In this case that happened to be the selkath and the entire planet of manaan and with no republic ships to stand in his way, victory was absolute. On his way to the hanger to greet his apprentice, he felt a sharp surge in the force, a warning, he figured, a very worrisome warning, he force-ran to the hanger, and in a blink of an eye he stood next to admiral daala, she jumped at his sudden appearance "oh, lord revan, you startled me I -" he cut her off "have we received any new reports from our intelligence network?"


End file.
